Life begins another destiny come to light
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Harry Potter had been taken from his real home as an infant but after ending the war was cast out of the wizarding world. When close to death and wishing for someone who could love him a elven woman answers his call. Who is this woman? Where did Harry come from? And what will happen if he returns? Hope you enjoy this fic it is mxm and Mpreg. so if you don't like don't read. r&r.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Harry lay on his back in the basement that he had been in since he came back to the Dursley's. The war had ended he had won but as soon as he had he thought he would be free but no they had kicked him out of the wizarding world and left him with his uncle. His uncle had beaten him every night and had thrown him in the basement he now used as a dungeon. Tonight his uncle had been pretty vicious and Harry was sure he would not last like this much longer. " _I wish I had someone who loved me, somewhere I could be happy. I guess I will die never knowing love."_ Harry thought to himself as a tear slid down his cut cheek.

Just then a light appeared in his vision and a beautiful lady with pointed ears stepped out and kneeled beside him. "Who are you?" Harry rasped as his throat was dry and sore from all the screaming he done earlier. "I'm your mother little one. Your real mother, I am here thanks to the Valar to answer your call. I was killed when you were an infant I had you in my arms. Your father is still alive though. The man named Dumbledore was messing with Portals and took you from my arms after I was dead and brought to this world. He left you with the Potter's then he decided you would be the answer to his problems so he made the prophecy. Your elfin Heritage saved you that night not Lilly Potter's sacrifice. I am here to offer you a chance to go home to your father. You will have about five more years of a child hood. A chance to get to know your father who was devastated when I was killed, he thinks you are dead to but he will recognize you on sight. If you choose to go home I will go to him after this and tell him where you will be when you wake. But you only get this one chance to go home, so choose carefully. So do you want to stay here or go home to your father?"

Harry did not even need to think about it "I want to go home. But what did you and my father name me and what is his name?" his mother smiled "Your name is Altire, and your father's name is Legolas. I want you to lay back and close your eyes, you will feel a tingling sensation as you go through the portal but when you get there most of your injuries will be healed but some we will not be able to heal all the way but we will do our best. Your true appearance will be restored. While this is happening I will go to your father you'll see him soon my little one. Know I love you and will always watch over you even if you can't see me." She kissed his forehead the whispered "Close your eyes little one." Harry looked at his mother one last time and smiled then closed his eyes and as soon as he did he felt that tingling sensation that his mom told him about. Then he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

" _Legolas."_ Legolas was asleep on a platform in a tree in his patrol group's camp when he heard the whispers. It sat up quickly drawing his dagger until he saw who it was and he nearly dropped his dagger. "Sera, your dead how are you here?" Sera smiled at her husband and said "You thought for many years our son was dead but he is alive, when I was killed I had him in my arms an old man named Dumbledore is an Istari from another world he took Altire from my body and took him with him. Our son is now eighteen and coming home, he will have some small injuries and some of his injuries we could not heal all the way. He will land close to here, but don't treat him like a child he has been through a war in that world already and won on his own by killing the leader. Train him, teach him, and love him. I love you Legolas and I will be watching over you both always."

"I promise I will take care of him Sera, I will do as you ask, I am sorry I was not there when you needed me, I love you." Legolas promised with tears.

"Oh my love it was not your fault, you could not have prevented it. Know our son is alive and that I am with you always even if you can't see me." Sera walked closer and kissed her husband one last time when she pulled away she said "My time is up but I am always with you both, I will be watching."

After that she faded away and Legolas stayed awake waiting for what was to come.

(The next morning)

Legolas was eating breakfast by the fire when three of his scouts brought someone into the camp with a cloak on the cloak had a hood that covered his face. The man was restrained and forced the ground.

Legolas stood and walked over to them and waited for what his scouts had to say. Finally one spoke up "He just appeared out of nowhere sir, his cloak was up so we have not seen his face. He asked for you. I did not trust him so I bound him in case it was a trap." Legolas nodded his understanding then looked at the young man in front of him.

"What is your name?" Legolas asked sharply

The young man looked up at him and asked "Is your name Legolas I will only talk to him as he is the only one I trust." Legolas just nodded at him as an affirmative.

He could see the young man smile under his hood "My name is the one you gave me, Altire, I am glad to finally meet you Ada." Legolas's breath caught "Unbind him." No one moved "Now!" Legolas yelled that got them moving. "Leave me with him. Go." His men hesitantly moved off leaving father and so called son alone.

"Can you pull your hood down? I would like to see your face as a final confirmation of who you are." The young man nodded and pulled his hood down revealing a young elf with long black hair with blond highlights, and piercing blue eyes. Legolas recognized these features immediately to those that belonged to his only child he had lost. Tears filled his eyes as he raised his hand to caress his sons face for the first time since he was an infant. "Altire, you're alive." He pulled his child into his arms and held him tight just as his son held him. He felt his tunic getting wet and knew his son was crying just as he was.

"I never thought I had family still living all my life all I knew was abuse and war. I won the war though for that world then was thrown back into the abuse. I thought I would die within days when mum came to me she told me you were alive and said I could come home thanks to the Valar. I am just so happy." Harry said crying out of happiness.

"I will never let you be hurt if I can help it again. I thought you were dead for so many years but your home now and safe in my arms. I will be here for you when you need me, I will train you in the sword and daggers, and I will love you always. Let's get back to the camp so you can eat something your way to skinny for an elfling your age." Altire pouted playfully making Legolas laugh and put an arm around his son leading him back to the camp.

When they got there Legolas called his men to attention and said "This is my son, long thought dead but has returned to me, you will show him the same respect as any other elf, if anyone hurts him they deal with me. Is that understood?" They all said that they understood and were happy for him and his son to be reunited. After that they all sat down around the fire and Legolas proceeded to pile up a plate for his son who just got wide eyed but did not say anything. Altire took the plate and started to slowly eat thinking to himself " _I am finally where I belong."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

( ** _Seven years later)_**

After their reunion Harry had asked to keep going by the name he had used since he could remember and his father had agreed to it. Now he was only called Altire when he was either in trouble or his Ada was worried about him. For the next five years he was protected but his father personally trained him in fighting daggers and swords as well as the bow. Harry found that he was just like his dad when it came to weaponry he worked well with his bow as his primary weapon and his daggers as his secondary, that had made him happy to have something in common with his dad but if neither were at hand he could use a sword if he had too.

His Ada was in a meeting with his grandfather king Theandruil about the darkness that was spreading throughout the land. He knew what it was he had had a vision of what would come and knew his father would be going to war but he also knew that so would he no matter his father's wishes on it. For he knew something that his father did not he had not only been sent home to be reunited with his father but because he was meant to help with the war here he was meant to use his magic and other weapons to help defeat this enemy. He was also only a half of a whole of the weapon that would be needed to finish off their enemy but he would be the one to finish it.

Harry stood on his balcony looking out over the forest that had been his home for the past seven years and knew he most likely would never see it again or if he did not very often. He was startled out of his thoughts when there was a knock on his door "Come in." he said as he turned and went back inside.

"How are you tonight son?" Legolas asked his child hoping a little small talk would help ease the pain he would cause when he told his son he was leaving and most likely going to war.

"I'm fine Ada. I already know what you came to tell me, I have known it would come for two years. I never told you I have vision but sometimes I see multiple ways it can end or even begin. So I know you are going to the council that lord Elrond has set, I also know that I will be going with you and fighting beside you." He raised his hand as his father started to protest "Ada, I already been through a war, I know the price and pain it brings. But there are still things you do not know about me that can be of use to many in this war." Harry sighed before he told his father the other reason he had been sent home so he would understand why he had to come with him and fight. "You have to understand Ada, I was given the chance to come home for two reasons. One was because of you and I, All I had ever wanted was to be loved, to know what it felt like, and to have a family, so the Valar answered my prayers knowing it would serve two purposes. One would be it would give you even more reason to fight and do everything in your power to make this world better for me and it would give me reason to use all my skills to make sure that I don't lose you. Now the second reason they sent me home is because I have a destiny here just like I did in the world I was raised in but this time I fight willingly instead of it being because I was manipulated into it. I am only but one half of the weapon needed to end this war the other half we will find in Rivendell in the one who will be the ring bearer. In the end it will be between the two of us that it will end this for good but I don't know all that will happen only what I have told you. I only know some of it but what I do know is enough to give me a guideline of the events to come. So you see Ada I have to come I am as much a part of this as you are now." Harry now fell silent waiting for his father to understand what he needed to be done.

"I can't let you do this you're my son, one I thought lost to me. I can't let you go to war knowing I might lose you. No you're staying here where you will be safe and if anything happens to me I know you are safe and I can die happily knowing that." Legolas hoped his son would listen to him but knew he was strong willed.

"Even if you make me stay behind dad I won't stay for long just until you're out of sight then I will see you in Rivendell when you get there because I will already be there waiting. Dad you won't be able to stop me no matter what you say or do no matter what I will find a way. You can't stop what I am meant to do no matter how much you want to. I love you Ada and I am glad that you want to protect me but you can't stop this. Either way I will be there and will be joining this war. You taught me all I needed to know to survive here and to fight but you forget I still have all of my magic that is a lot different from the Istari here and much more deadly as I am bound by no oath. So it is your choice how I get there but I will be there."

Legolas looked lost but knew his son was right and decided he would rather be willing that have him go behind his back "Alright I would rather be willing the have you go behind my back just to do what you see needs to be done. Just know that I love you and only do what I do to protect you." He pulled his son into his embrace holding him close.

Harry cuddled into his dad loving moments like this the fully see that he was loved as he said "I know Ada, and I am glad of that love and protection that you give me." He pulled back just enough to look his father in the eye "But you have to trust me now to know what to do, I was raised in war and know how to fight here too now and survive. So let me put my experience to the task, war is where I know I can take whatever comes at me, it is peace where I am unsure, happy but unsure. It will be ok and we will get through this together." He snuggled up to his father again and they held each other for a long time until the night had truly set in.

Once they separated Legolas spoke "Pack the things you will need then, make sure your weapons are sharp and good condition, and I will see an hour after sunrise at the front gate if you are not there we leave without you and I will see you at Rivendell. I love you son and goodnight." Legolas waited a second to get his confirmation that Harry understood before he left the room to do that same himself before getting some rest.

Harry packed his bag only packing a few pairs of clothes his bow string wax his whittling knife in case he had to make more arrows and a few more odds and ends he would need on this quest. He then checked that his daggers where in good condition and that they were sharp which they were, sheathing them and putting them with his things to wear tomorrow he checked his bow was in good condition as well as his arrows and put them with his daggers. But then he went to a small chest that he had not opened since he finally felt safe in this world and with his father, he took a deep breath and opened it to reveal the elder wand he had won it a long time ago from Dumbledore and it had pissed the man off something royal but he had kept it. Now once again he needed to become the master of death in all it entailed including the death magic he could use to destroy anything made with it except Horcruxes but use it to heal any effects made by it. He took the wand into his hand and felt the power infuse him once again feeling like an old friend was welcoming him home.

He sighed and placed the elder wand to his wrist and watched as it absorbed into his skin and place a black line no longer than two inches on his wrist where it rested the other two such tattoos he had came back into view. He had a round ring on his finger that represented the resurrection stone that rested under his skin, and the other was a triangle on the back of his neck that represented the invisibility cloak.

After he had all of that completely ready he went to sleep knowing that in that days ahead he would get very little of it as the war was here.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

The next morning Harry was already at the gate with his horse saddled and ready to go by the time his father and the other two elves that where going with them got there. Legolas smirked at his son who he had known would be early. "You are sure you have everything?" He asked his son and all Harry did was nod before climbing onto his saddle. Soon enough they all set out towards Rivendell.

( _A week Later)_

After a week of travel Harry, his father, and the others had finally made it to Rivendell and Harry was in awe of the beautiful city that was before him. But he felt the dark magic that had tried to take two hobbits in the area and knew what he had to do first. "Ada, there is something I need to do here before I do anything else. I need to speak to Lord Elrond to find the two people I need to see."

Legolas was stunned at what his son had said but nodded his head before leading his son through Rivendell until they reached Lord Elrond's study, he then knocked on the door and waited for an answer. As soon as they got permission to come in they both entered the room.

Harry took charge as he bowed the elf lord before speaking "Lord Elrond you have five hobbits in your care two who have been exposed to very dark magic. I need to see both of them I can help them even more than you have. Please can you take me to them." Harry did not give away too much information not wanting to give away to much of what he was just yet.

Elrond's answer surprised him "I know who and what you are Harry Greenleaf, master of death and guardian of life. I know of your role in the events to come and I will wish you luck on your task. If you would follow me my lord I will lead you to Frodo and Bilbo Baggins." Elrond stood and bowed to Harry reverently which made Harry a bit startled and scared for he had not even told his father of his titles.

"What are you talking about lord Elrond, why do you bow to my son?" Legolas asked

"It is not my place to tell you the answers you seek Legolas, only your son can answer these questions for you, for it is only his place to speak of it to those who do not know if he chooses to." Elrond replied

Harry looked at his father nervously wondering if he would still want him after finding this out but said "I promise I will tell you after I help the hobbits. I will understand if you if you no longer want me after you hear it all I doubt anyone would want a son like me." Harry saw his father start to protest but he cut him off "Don't say you will always want me until after you hear everything because that may change after you hear it. For now let me go help the hobbits, you may come if you like."

With that Harry motioned for Lord Elrond to lead the way.

As Harry followed Elrond he wondered to himself if he would lose his father because of what he was but was soon snapped from his thoughts when he heard the laughing of a young man but soon found it was the hobbit Frodo Baggins who was laughing at something an older looking hobbit had said he knew that the older one was Bilbo Baggins.

"Master's Bilbo and Frodo Baggins how are you this day?" Lord Elrond asked the two hobbits

"We are both doing fine Lord Elrond." Frodo answered

"This young elf with me can help heal you both better than I could ever do. His name is Harry. If you would let him help you he could free you both from the influences the ring has had on you." Lord Elrond explained

Frodo just looked happy while Bilbo looked skeptical but accepting of it. Seeing this Harry stepped forward "Bilbo I will help you first as you have been under the rings influence for a long time and I can see how hard it is for you to be in its presence and not want to attack your nephew. Just relax and let me do the rest."

Bilbo nodded relaxing as best he could as Harry kneeled in front of him, putting a hand on his forehead and one over his heart before he started chanting in a language that was unknown to anyone but death and himself. What he was chanting translated to "Darkness that had captured leave this innocent and go back to the void from whence you came." He said this over and over until a black mist started to seep out of Bilbo and condensing into a cloud above him before dispersing like it had never been there.

Bilbo opened his eyes as Harry lifted his hands from him, he was in awe at how much lighter he felt as if he had never been touched by the darkness of the ring. "Thank you, I feel much like my old self again."

"I am glad to help Bilbo Baggins. You are now free of the dark influences of the ring." Harry then turned to Frodo before speaking he looked at where the wound was on the young hobbit "You young Frodo have been hurt deeply by the ring wraiths and if I do not cleanse the wound and remove the darkness that has been left behind then you will one day have to leave this land just to survive. I can keep that from happening but I need to draw the dark magic from the wound. Will you allow me to do this?"

Frodo nodded relaxing as best he could with Harry did his work. Will Frodo it was a little more complicated than with Bilbo, first he had to reopen the wound but he numbed the area so Frodo would not feel a thing, then he used his magic to draw out the dark magic still lingering in the wound, next he did the same cleansing he had done on Bilbo, and finally he sealed the wound fully healing the young hobbit.

"The scare will always remain but the effects of the dark magic and its consequences are now gone for good. It will no longer hold any sway over you or your life." Harry told Frodo, Frodo was amazed at what had just happened but thanked Harry profusely until Harry said it was no problem and that he was glad to help.

Soon after Harry wondered off on his own until he found the gardens, he saw on one of the stone benches that lined the path and though more on how to tell his father about his titles and what them mean hoping his father would still want him after all was said and done but understood if it was not mean to be.

An Hour later Legolas found his son and knew he needed to know what Lord Elrond was talking about when he called his son the master of death and Guardian of life. He knew his son thought he would leave him but he knew that short of his son become the next dark lord he would never leave his son. He loved him too much and after seeing what he had done for the hobbits he knew that no matter what his son was he was not evil but fought against it with everything at his disposal. All he wanted was to understand his son even better that he did now so that he could know what his son could do.

Soon he was sitting by his son side who had yet to acknowledge him. They sat in silence for a while before Harry understood that his dad was waiting for him to start in his own time. So Harry began his story.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Harry sighed hoping his father would stay after this and began, "When I was seventeen I was on the run from the man who I was meant to defeat, he had taken over the government or ruling body and named me a fugitive. He had seven Horcruxes which were similar to the one ring but could be destroyed in a few different ways, while I was on the run I was trying to find them a destroy them.

While doing so I found out about three legendary items known as the deathly hollows, the elder wand which was the most powerful wand in the world, the resurrection stone, said to recall loved ones from death, and the cloak of invisibility, while under it no harm will come to you and no one can see you.

These items were said to be made by death himself for three brothers who had bested him the wand went to the eldest brother, the stone the middle brother, and the invisibility cloak to the youngest. But it was a trick so that he could take those who had bested death by other means than he usually did. Since the elder want was unbeatable the oldest brother killed one of his enemies and then boasted about how he had an unbeatable wand which got him killed and the want changed hands and did so for many more years after that. The second brother killed himself to be with the woman he had loved and lost because even thought the stone had brought her back it was like she was still separated from her by a vale and she was not happy for she no longer belonged in the world of the living.

But the youngest brother he stayed alive for many years using the cloak to hide from death until he decided to hand it down to his son and welcome death as an old friend.

Now we come to how I found and made a legend turn to fact. I had had the cloak for years since I was eleven actually but the stone I got right as I was walking to my own death so that I could get rid of the Horcruxe that Tom had turned me into. The wand I was already the master of I just had not known I was until my dual with Tom. But when I had all three items on me at the same time, the moment I touched the wand after the battle it fused into my wrist the stone absorbed into my right ring finger, while the cloak literally spans my whole body but the origin point it the triangle on my neck.

I passed out for about three days while my body and mind recovered from the shock of the battle as well as merging with the hollows but I was told that I had a choice to either become a destroyer of worlds or a guardian of life which is the title that goes with being master of death.

I have full control of all death magic, I can heal and harm with it. I can't destroy things like the one ring with it but I can heal the effects of them. My job here is to kill Souron because he has dabbled in death magic, the ring wraiths are made by using death magic. Some can use it but only I have the full control of it only I can unmake the things like the wraiths. If someone had just died with the last minute and they are young or are killed in battle I can bring them back give them a second chance at life but only within the first minute. As the soul still lingers for about a minute before it truly moves on. I am also truly immortal, I truly can't die nothing can kill me. I have another form as well that when I am using the full power of what I am that I shift to and it is in that form that I can unmake what was made by death magic that is not a Horcruxe.

Now you see why I am a part of this war but now you know of how I will be fighting when using magic. Black speech is a crude imitation of death speech that should never have been created. Souron will die for trying use my magic he thinks he has conquered death but he has no idea the true power that death magic holds, he has also abused it to the highest degree. This I will not stand for."

Harry paused running his hand through his hair so that he could calm down as he knew his magic was cracking around him in anger, once he was calm he continued "There is a good side to this though, because of what I am you don't have to worry I my chosen is a human or and other mortal race because the one I give myself to completely with gain the same immortality but it is more binding than a marriage for once they decided to be with me there is no turning back ever. And I can bind seven other people to me who will live as long as long as I am around. I already did so with you because I can't lose you.

I hope you understand that I would never hurt anyone and never side with the dark but I understand if you no longer want me around. I am expecting it actually."

Legolas was shocked at what he had heard but before he could say anything his son kept going "Before you say anything and tell me to leave I want to say that I am glad to have gotten to know my father and for the love and care you have given to me. I will cherish it for the rest of time. I will go now, know that I will always love you Ada and I will never forget what you have given me."

Harry started to get up to leave and had gotten almost out of sight before Legolas jumped from his seat and chased after his son knowing he could not lose him.

Harry was miserable, he had just lost his dad because of what he was " _If my own father cannot accept what I am then how could anyone come to love me."_ Harry sank down a wall and started to cry felling the loss of his only family once again.

When Legolas finally found his son his heart broke he saw Harry crying on the floor with loss and so much pain. He could not believe that he had been so stupid but he was shocked at what had been revealed but that did not mean he had to neglect his sons feelings on this. He had to show his son that he still loved him.

Legolas knelt down by his son and pulled him into his embrace, Harry stiffened in his arm but he did not let go only held on tighter until his son relaxed and broke down in his arms " ** _Oh my little one, I will never leave you. I was in shock about what I had heard. I still love you with all my heart and always will, you're my little boy the one I thought I lost and have had returned to me. I am not going to lose you now no matter what you can do or titles you have, you will always be my son. Never forget that I love you no matter what."_**

Harry heard his dad start to speak in elvish and knew that it was something important that he had to say but what his dad said to him made him break down in relief and happiness that he had not lost his dad after all.

" ** _Thank you Ada, I love you too. Thank you for no leaving me like so many others have done."_** Harry replied while Legolas just held his son tighter to him.

They stayed like that for a while until they both calmed and they finally broke apart "We should get some rest son the council meets in the morning. I will be right there with you through all of this no matter what comes our way." He kissed his sons forehead before he led them both back to their rooms which were right next store to one another, he helped his exhausted son into bed then turned in himself hoping that they would be make it through this war.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a bit of a filler chapter i have had it written for a while but ever since my surgery in July of last year things have just not stopped coming so all my stories may be very sporadic but i will be continuing them when i get the chance to do so in between all the things that keep coming so please bear with me and i hope by the end of this i will still have some readers. thanks for all your wonderful reviews. But before we begin the story there is a few things i wish to clarify that some people have remarked about in reviews.**_

 _ **first in the last chapter when Harry said he could bind seven other people to him and had already bound his father to him so he could not lose him. What he meant was that he knew that his father would just go to Vilinor if he died but Harry could not stand the fact that he could lose him in such a way so being master of death he gave his father the same immortality that he has which means that no matter what type of mortal wound he gets he can not die.**_

 _ **second there will be a few more surprises that come from Harry and it mostly stems from his time on earth before he came home so we will find out a lot more what happened is not entirely cannon but mostly.**_

 _ **and last i would like those of you who like this story to help me a little i don't know how to put up a poll on my page so please tell me in a review or pm me with your requests. there is two questions**_

 _ **one. Who do you want to see Harry bind to himself in immortality only two that cannot be are Legolas obviously and Aragorn anyone else is free game.**_

 _ **two. I am thinking of two people from earth whether thought to be death or alive will be found alive in Rohan and in Minas Tirith one in each place so you can pick any of the following the ones with the highest votes will win**_

 _ **1\. Sirius Black**_

 _ **2\. Severus Snape**_

 _ **3\. Nevile Longbottom**_

 _ **4\. Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **5\. Remus Lupin**_

 _ **6\. Draco Malfoy.**_

 _ **please pick i will post on the chapter before i am ready to write the first found or in the next three months which ever comes first who is going to be found in middle earth. Thanks for your help and hope i cleared up any questions. Please Read and Review. Now enough of my babble lets get on with the story.**_

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Harry had woken early and decided he wanted to see more of Rivendell before the council convened later that day, so for many hours explored the beautiful city. An hour before the meeting Harry had found himself in the lower parts of Rivendell looking at the pictures depicting the history of middle earth. As he started at the one of Asildur's cutting the ring from Souron's Hand a man had come into the area and startled Harry, "Hello, I have not seen you around here before." Harry jumped and spun around to face the person who had snuck up on him.

"I am sorry I did not mean to startle you." The black haired man said Harry quickly studied the man before he answered assessing if he was threat or not but decided that he would reserve judgment.

"No, I should be more aware of my surroundings, I am Altire." Harry extended his hand to the man in greeting.

He took Harry's hand answering in kind "I am Strider. It is a pleasure to meet you Altire." Harry could not help but notice the man had a kind smile and by closer examination he could tell the man had the hands of a healer and the heart of a leader. Right then he knew that Strider would have a pivotal role in the future of middle earth but how he did not yet know.

The talked for a few more minutes before they were interrupted "Harry, there you are. I worried when I did not find you in your room." Harry and Strider turned to see Legolas had walked into the room but before Harry could answer Strider spoke first.

"Legolas, it has been many years mellon nin. I am sorry if I kept you man from anything but I found him quite intriguing." Strider sounded a bit apploigetic but then he face showed realization before he turned back to Harry "I thought you said your name was Altire?"

Harry and his father shared an amused look before Harry looked pleadingly at his father who just chuckled he knew his son was going to have a bit of fun with Aragorn and decided to play alone "What, you where the one who told him your birth name not your chosen name."

Harry shared a secret smile with his father for playing alone before he whined "Oh come Ada help me out. This is hard to explain."

"No, you got yourself into it, you get yourself out." Legolas chuckled

"Oh fine," He then turned back to Aragorn who had been watching the conversation as if it was a tennis match before being startled at being addressed again "The name I go by is Harry, and Legolas is my father, pleasure to meet you."

Aragorn was struck dumb for long enough that Harry and Legolas chuckled before Harry said "I think I broke him dad."

Legolas sighed playfully saying "Did you break another one."

Aragorn then snapped out of it and indignantly replied "You did not break me," to Harry before he turned to Legolas and asked "And what do you mean another one?"

At the Harry and Legolas both lost it they both where laughing so hard that Aragorn did not know whether to be concerned or upset. Finally they stopped laughing and Legolas replied "It was a joke mellon nin, my son loves to play jokes much like Elladan and Elroher only worse as my son has magic."

"Magic, like that of an Isari?" Aragorn asked shocked as he had never heard of an elf possessing magic of the nature that Legolas seemed to be implying.

"No, his is much different than anything seen in middle earth. If he had been raised here I probably would have had Gandalf teach him but where he was raised he had a unlimited knowledge of magic to learn from. But he has also been through much hardship."

"I am sorry but I though your son was dead, I was there with you when we discovered your wife's body you son was nowhere to be found?" Aragorn asked hesitantly as he knew how hard it was on his friend to talk about his late wife.

"Yes, she was but my Harry had been taken from her body before we got there and taken far from anyone in middle earths reach. He was returned to me seven years ago and I have not left him since." Harry saw how hard this conversation was on his father so he hugged his dad and cuddled in even more when the embrace was returned.

"My wife and the Valar returned him to me with my wife's spirit as the one to bring the news. But my sons is much apart of the war to come as any of us will be as he is the voice of the Valar and much more."

Aragorn was shocked at what he had heard but he knew he would figure out more as time went on but also knew that if they did not move they would be late "I am glad for you mellon nin. But if we do not go we will be late and I don't think that Lord Elrond would appreciate that."

 _ **AN: Remember to vote and thanks for reading.**_


End file.
